


Let Me Take Your Temple Down

by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings
Summary: Fourth installment: orgasm delay and edging, Cas teasing Dean!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Let Me Take Your Temple Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristyRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyRe/gifts).



> yall this took forever i am Sorry

“My beautiful boy,” Cas rumbled from his position next to Dean’s bed, and Dean shivered at the words. He was naked, lying on his back, just waiting for Cas to use him, maneuver him into whatever Cas wanted him to be.

He sighed happily. It was a good place to be.

Cas stepped closer, and Dean’s half hard cock gave an eager twitch at the sight of the low slung sweatpants that were the angel’s only clothing. Dean could see the outline of Cas’ dick through them, and as he watched, the bulge became more pronounced.

He really hoped that Cas’ plans for the evening included Dean getting to suck him down and revel in the taste of him.

“You’re just gorgeous,” Cas told him, reaching out to run a light finger across Dean’s collarbone. Dean nearly arched into the touch, reminding himself at the last minute that, while he may not be restrained, Cas wanted him still and pliant.

Cas’ fingertip traveled across his neck, tapping lightly in the hollow of his throat, and Dean gulped. He felt exquisitely exposed and vulnerable like this, spread out on his bed with Cas standing over him, one hand on his neck.

He could see in Cas’ eyes that he knew exactly what effect the whole thing was having on Dean, and that knowledge was only confirmed when Cas gave a brief, light squeeze to his throat, just the way Dean liked it.

Dean moaned, throwing his head back eagerly to give Cas more room to work, if he so chose. “Please,” he managed, even as his hips twitched forward to seek friction for his aching dick.

“You beg so sweetly, darling,” Cas murmured, his fingers tracing down Dean’s chest and circling around one pert, pink nipple. 

He pinched the bud gently between one finger and Dean let out a strangled gasp, tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he looked down at Cas’ nimble, tanned fingers against his skin. “Please, sir, what are you gonna do?” 

Turning to pull something from his pile of supplies sitting on Dean’s dresser, Cas chuckled. “Oh sweetheart, I want to see just how much that sweet body of yours can take.”

Then he turned around, fitting a cock ring over Dean’s erection. Dean’s mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’ as Cas’ hand smoothed up and down his length, then industriously checked the ring for a good fit as Dean writhed under his ministrations.

His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he focused on getting the fit of the toy just right, and Dean was transfixed. “Sir, kiss me, please?” He waited, breathless in anticipation, to see what Cas would do.

“Of course, Dean. Anything for you, my sweetheart.” Cas leaned down and captured Dean’s lips in a gentle but thorough kiss. Dean sighed into it, gladly allowing Cas entrance to plunder his mouth, reveling in the taste on his tongue that was uniquely  _ Cas. _

He was distracted, though, when Cas’ hand landed on his cock and started moving slowly, jacking him off.

Dean tried to push into the feeling, but Cas merely shifted so that his body weight was pinning Dean to the bed, then continued to reach between their bodies to touch Dean. The pace was torturously slow, and Dean ached for more. “Please, sir,” he panted out against Cas’ chapped lips. “Please, more?”

Cas smiled down at him. “So greedy,” he said affectionately, before pressing an oddly chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead. “So beautiful, laid out for me, Dean.”

Dean squirmed, seeking friction. “Yes, all yours, please, I need to cum, sir.”

“Well,” Cas said indulgently. “Since you begged so prettily, and you’re being so good for me…” He increased the speed of his hand until Dean was arched off the bed, tense as a bowstring, balancing on the edge of orgasm.

Dean let out a short gasp as Cas swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing precum around and sending a jolt through his system. He was so close, just one tiny bit more and he’d be there.

He let out an indignant squawk when Cas  _ stopped _ , pulled back, and tapped the cock ring with a smile. “Oh baby,” he consoled, upon seeing Dean’s distressed face, “You’ll get to cum later, my precious boy.”

Then he pushed Dean’s legs up and produced a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere. He took his sweet time getting settled between Dean’s knees while Dean had a minor internal battle between the squirming humiliation of being so exposed and the desperate throbbing in his dick, which was standing up against his stomach and spreading sticky precum across his abdomen whenever he moved.

The dick, unsurprisingly, won.

Then Cas was slipping a finger into him and crooking it to find his prostate just perfectly, and Dean was moaning again, grinding down into the sensation, wishing Cas would give him more, wishing that finger would push him over the edge the cock ring was keeping him away from.

All the sensations he was feeling only increased when Cas leaned in and, as he gently worked a second finger into Dean, took Dean’s cock in his mouth and ran his tongue gently across the vein before sucking Dean down completely.

Dean yelped and thrust up desperately into Cas’ mouth, seeking more of that warm, wet heat, before grinding back down on the fingers mercilessly teasing his prostate. “P-please,” he begged, breath catching in his throat. “Please, sir, it’s so good, I can’t - please let me cum.” The fingers inside him gave a wicked twist, tearing another wanton noise from his mouth as he begged.

“Not yet,” Cas said hoarsely, letting Dean’s spit soaked dick fall out of his mouth. “Soon, my love. You’re just so perfect when you’re desperate.”

Pulling away for a second to retrieve a small purple vibrator, Cas knelt between Dean’s shaking thighs as he lubed the toy up, making sure Dean got a good eyeful of it. “Hold yourself open for me,” he ordered, and Dean, feeling a flush rise in his cheeks, obeyed.

God, he must look  _ obscene _ , with his bound cock and his hole slick with lube. From the way Cas’ eyes dilated, he agreed.

Then the toy was slipping into Dean, bumping right against his prostate, and Cas tweaked his nipple in warning when Dean tried to grind down on it.

The vibrations started up, and Dean whimpered as the sensation grew. If the cock ring wasn’t on him, he’d be able to reach orgasm just from that vibrator - he knew because they’d tested that theory.

Cas bent down and sucked Dean into his mouth again and Dean wailed. Cas’ soft mouth felt almost like sandpaper on the over sensitive head of his cock, but God, he loved the feeling. It sent sparks up and down his spine and he abandoned all rational thought, giving himself over completely to the way Cas was playing his body like a maestro.

One callused finger traced around the base of the vibe, pulling and stretching at his rim, and Dean let out a surprised, helpless noise. He was just feeling so  _ much _ , was burning with the need to cum, and when Cas then reached up and pinched one nipple, hard, he convulsed and orgasmed with a shout, the bright spot of pain pushing him over.

His muscles clenched as he shook through the aftershocks, and he lay on the bed a boneless, sweaty mess. “T-thank you,” he managed to say.

“My beautiful Dean,” Cas said reverently, catching Dean’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You orgasmed dry, Dean, that was spectacular, you’re so good for me.” Dean blinked. Huh. Then he felt himself warm at the praise, but Cas wasn’t through talking. “Oh baby, you didn’t think we were done?”

Dean made a small noise of agreement, then managed a coherent “Sir?” when Cas’ hand closed around his still hard, still trapped dick.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Cas told him, “and you’re going to cum on my dick. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Dean nodded eagerly, pulling Cas into another kiss as the man extracted the now still vibrator from Dean’s loosened entrance. “Fuck me, sir,” Dean whispered, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist as he reached up to kiss him, and Cas did. In one slow, smooth stroke, he slid into Dean.

Dean gasped at the burn, then at the feeling of fullness when Cas settled against him. “Well?” he managed to ask. “You gonna fuck me, sir?”

“Brat,” Cas murmured, voice full of affection, as he set a slow, thorough pace that had Dean writhing underneath him.

Cas’ thrusts got quicker and more erratic as he got closer to his own orgasm, but he still managed to unerringly nail Dean’s prostate until the man underneath him was shuddering, muscles clenching wildly around Cas, begging him in a string of unintelligible words.

“Well,” he panted, snapping his hips in a particularly brutal thrust, “Since you’ve been so good for me.” And he reached down to unclasp the cock ring.

Dean came almost immediately, his inner muscles clamping down around Cas like a vise and milking his own orgasm out of him.

They lay together, breathing heavily and trading slow kisses, for a minute or so before Cas gingerly pulled out, murmuring a soft apology at Dean’s hiss of discomfort.

“You stay here for a second, sweetheart,” Cas told him, running his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. “I’ll get a cloth to clean us up.”

True to his word, he returned almost immediately with a warm, damp cloth, which he used to clean Dean’s pliant body.

Dean was completely out of it, dozing off on the bed, only reacting when Cas moved his legs in order to gently clean his hole. He made a small pained noise, and Cas noted with chagrin as he cleaned his cum out of Dean that his hole was red and slightly swollen. “I’ve got some gel to put on that, baby,” he told Dean reassuringly, and Dean gave him a lazy smile.

“S’good. Liked it.” he said, before closing his eyes again and going limp.

“Okay,” Cas chuckled, “If you say so. I’ll still put some gel on it. Here, sweetheart, can you sit up and drink some of this for me?”

Dean opened one eye.

“I’ll cuddle you,” Cas cajoled, climbing back into the bed and pulling Dean flush against his side.

After a minor battle, the exhausted man was persuaded to sip at the juice Cas had brought him, then he laid his head on Cas’ chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair again, loving how the other man pushed into the touch, almost like a cat. He gently broke off pieces of a chocolate bar and held them to Dean’s lips, one at a time, Dean’s pink tongue flicking out and caressing his fingers each time he took a piece, until Dean had consumed half the bar.

“You feeling more awake now, love?” Cas asked him, still toying with his hair.

“Mmm. Yeah.” Dean snuggled closer in to his side, letting out a soft sound of contentment.

“Okay. How about a nice bath, then? And I can put some of that gel on you?”

Dean hummed his assent, his hand seeking out Cas’ to entwine their fingers. “Sounds good.”


End file.
